User talk:Aleal
Attention pages Hey babe: I just looked through a lot of the Attention pages... I'll do more later. The problem is just that the pages get attention, but then people aren't sure whether it's okay for them to take the Attention tag off or not. So there were a lot of pages in the category that had been significantly removed, but still had the tag on. I took a bunch off, so that cleans up the category a bit. -- Danny (talk) 12:37, 7 October 2006 (UTC) International Merchandise I got a question about the international merchandise. Is the category only for unique items or is it also for stuff that have been translated for instance I got a few books that are translations of the US releases. The same with DVD releases, should they be added individually for instance The Muppet Show: Series One have been released in Denmark, but basically it's the UK version and the only difference is that the technical specification is on Danish. The same with the recent release of Muppet Treasure Island the front and back cover is translated to Danish but the disc is the same as the UK release or should there just be added a redirect with the translated name to the original release ? Rytter 13:17, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm. If the books are completely translated, they count, certainly. I'm iffy on the DVD items, though, if only the disc specifications or blurbs have changed. That seems more like a trivia note worth adding. Or actually, now that I think of it, Brad had suggested something similar to Muppet Treasure Island (home video) for international stuff. So basically, the article would be titled Muppet Treasure Island (international home video) and note details on all international releases, even those with a modicum of change. That makes more sense to me, now that I think of it (though that applies basically to the DVD release, and not the film itself, since specific details on dubs or whatever are harder to squeeze into that format than just noting Region, language(s), etc.). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:08, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well the specific dvd releases I speak about are not even dubbed, they have subtitles insteed. The books are completely translated, I will make a article this weekend on one of them, just to see how it works. Rytter 16:33, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::That's what I mean. They could be noted in a catch all home video article. Look at Category:Videographies and you'll see what I mean, hopefully. Most of those releases just change packaging. So for the international items, as long as there is a change of some sort and not just an import, they could be noted there, by country rather than year. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:35, 6 October 2006 (UTC) La Choy clerk I believe you were looking for this? — Scott (''talk'') 20:55, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :No, actually! Him, Phil Grab, about whom we know nothing, I have! What I need is the housewife in the other spot, played by Saralou Cooper. Not even an image, in fact, but a comparison with Image:Saralou.jpg, to confirm if they're the same person. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:56, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, I've only got the ones with Mert and Delbert. Sorry. — Scott (''talk'') 21:07, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::That's okay. Your image is better quality than mine anyway, so if we ever do dig up some actual info on him, or decide to put the Toughpigs transcript up here, with images, it could still come in useful. I'm strongly tempted to just make an assumption, but the sourcing of Saralou Cooper as the woman in the Baker films comes from a YouTube user, albeit one claiming to be her offspring, so I'm a bit wary. In contrast, I'd finally found a recent photo of Jim Hutchison, now elderly, but the similarity in features, the career background, and the general unlikelihood of the Hutchison who worked on The Jimmy Dean Show and the one who was in Time Piece being seperate people persuaded me. Maybe I'll give Danny a poke again, either if he has the commercial, or a reminder to ask Karen Falk next time he has access to her shell-like. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:11, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::No, I saw that La Choy commercial at MT&R, a few years ago. My memory is that the woman was younger than the woman in that picture, but it's hard to say. Andrew, you should take a trip down to NYC to go to the museum one of these days... You'd eat it up. -- Danny (talk) 03:04, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::I did, actually, last March! That's how I was able to add to The Wizard of Id, and was able to gaze at The Muppets Say Cheese. I spent too much of my visit sitting through The Cube, though (which I now have as a file anyway). Maybe I can take a quick bus trip up there on a weekend this semester, perhaps later in the month or in November, if I can get some things sorted out before then. I'd like to have transcribed Wizard of Id, for example (it's short enough), and I'm hoping they have a copy of that NBC White Paper "Ordeal of the American City" mini-series which featured a Henson-produced opening (though apparently it was put on VHS at some point). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:11, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::You know, the Muppets are a really complicated subject to write about. Why didn't we choose something easier, like War and Peace? -- Danny (talk) 03:15, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::Because then we'd be spending our time debating whether or not it was in fact Audrey Hepburn who drove off the French in the 1956 film version, and creating rumor pages about whether Tolstoy in fact wanted to call it "War, What Is It Good For?" And somehow I think the Frackle fan equivalents would probably be rabid fans of Brothers Karamazov who think Tolstoy stole everything from Dostoyevsky. And do we even want to get into the Freemasonry bit? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) A Thought I Just Had Hey Andrew, remember when you mentioned that we prefer celeb pictures actually from their productions (naturally) rather than just stock celeb pics? That got me thinking, after I put up Antonio Sabato Jr.; perhaps a page much like Images Wanted, maybe titled something like "Celebrity Pictures Wanted" with a sentence therein saying something like "these celebrities have worked in Henson productions, but they either do not yet have a picture or their current picture does not reflect their connection(s)." Something along those lines...the list could be like: *Antonio Sabato Jr. -- Frito-Lay commercial (1996) *Kaye Ballard -- The Muppet Show Episode 123 Just a way to keep all these articles seperated from the large number of other already properly-pictured ones and get them fixed up. I don't think it could hurt, and since it helps so much with the Images Wanted, I'd think that it'd be a good to have for people like me who enjoy doing grabs and taking pics for the wiki wiki. Lemme know what ya think. :) --Cantus Rock 17:30, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :I've been meaning to add Kaye Ballard, actually (finally bought the Season 1 DVD set). But go ahead and add it to Images Wanted, sure! I don't know if we need a seperate page, though. Just create a sub-section, and note what you're adding in the summary; I do agree, specifying the appearance wanted is helpful. Feel free to mention it on Current Events too if you feel it needs more attention that that. Some, like Ballard, will be easier to replace than Sabato. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:33, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah I meant to make a note in that first comment that I was planning on getting Kaye taken care of also; she was just the other example I had off the top of my head. And yeah you're right it can go on the Images Wanted page under its own section, that works. It is more for those harder-to-get images like Sabato, so keeping them all together will be good; in case someone comes across the commercial and then checks Images Wanted, they'll know whats needed without having to go to Sabato's page first (which would be especially problematic if they don't know they person's name). I'll get a couple compiled and set it up ASAP. I don't think anyone will really take issue with this if it's placed in the Images Wanted so I'll put it in without taking it over to Current Events, maybe putting a note like "See Andrew's Talk page" in the summary or something --Cantus Rock 17:49, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::Matt, I think adding that to Images Wanted is a great idea. -- Danny (talk) 17:54, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::::And so it is beganed! :-D I only did a few for now, I'll get some more on there later this evening. --Cantus Rock 18:55, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Looks great! I added one, Charles Kimbrough, since there's a few celebrity voice actors for whom we'll never have a "Henson" pic, but we can do better than the tiny thumbnails currently being used. Again, I like the specificity. The more specific, the easier it is for people to know where to look. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:04, 1 October 2006 (UTC) SS sketches I'm kind of making a mess of Category:Sesame Street Sketches and could use some help. I keep changing my mind on the rules for the sub-categories. — Scott (''talk'') 01:13, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :So I see! One issue is, do you want to make Sesame Street Sketches a main category with only subcategories, or do you want to use it for stand-alone sketches, or create a seperate category for that? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:21, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::I wasn't worried about that right away, but I might have figured out the problem I was having. Take a look at the description for Category:Sesame Street Character Sketches and let me know what you think. — Scott (''talk'') 01:31, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::The description works, but by that logic, Kermit at Home and Kermit's Lectures should be considered recurring sketches, since they're built around a specific situation and premise like Waiter Grover. Actually, I'm starting to wonder if the purely live action sketches should be grouped seperately, since we already have an Animated Segments category. I haven't quite decided yet, though, since generally there's fewer live action series than animated. But it's a thought (to group Larry and Phyllis, The Mad Painter, Fay Ray, and oddities like Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:34, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I was thinking the same thing about the two Kermit sketch pages. ::::Regarding the live-action stuff, I'd feel better having those all together, too. No Muppets, no animation. — Scott (''talk'') 01:36, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::::It puts The Baker Films in an awkward position, but only two or so skits involved Muppets at all, and the animation was strictly functional and not character animation. Plus, I think most people think of the Baker segments as live action. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:38, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::I could live with the Baker Films in live-action. Should we tweak the cat description? — Scott (''talk'') 01:51, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Multiple IPs Refresh me: if someone uses multiple IPs, they have to be blocked (even if each IP does one edit) ... right? I've noticed one edit each by 203.166.96.234, 203.166.96.235, and 203.166.96.236. --MuppetVJ 15:58, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Not necessarily. They may be on a dial-up or something that changes each IP. The citation of "multiple IPs" generally applies to someone who was previously blocked, either for vandalism or other issues as a registered user, or for refusing to register after five edits. There's someone who keeps targetting The Animal Show pages, for example, clearly the same person, so those get blocked automatically. With the others, if they are clearly the same IP, use your judgement, and leave a tag on each page. It's up to you if you want to wait for a fifth IP to block, or what, and again depending on the type of edit (is it useful, or is it just nonsense, opinion, or illiterate). I say this also because every now and then, the regular folks forget to log in, and at least twice, have been accidentally blocked as a result. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:01, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Kenta Matsumoto BTW, I've sourced the mention of Clash training them to a Sesame Workshop press release. -- Zanimum 16:50, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Heating and cooling Hey babe: I just read your conversation with Scott, and I understand better why you felt the 7-Words-Max conversation was heated. I don't think Scott meant to be snappy, although I can see why you thought so. -- Danny (talk) 17:22, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I shouldn't have even responded to him there, since apparently it's all me "taking things too personally" (I admit, "How was I supposed to know" rehteoric always strikes me as either defensive or combative). I've got other things going on right now, and don't need this. Right I'm going to try to stay off the Wiki, at least for the evening, and gain some perspective. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:00, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::Okay. I don't think anybody else is upset or anything, so take whatever time you need. As you know, we're always here... :) -- Danny (talk) 20:32, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::Well, I made it for 9 hours, and I'm feeling better. And I managed to get a stray cat out of my apartment. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:12, 15 September 2006 (UTC) The five-digit club Hey, babe -- I just updated the top 25 list, and you've just passed 10,000 article edits! Congratulations; I'm so happy you found us. -- Danny (talk) 09:36, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Redirects Nice try, but the # doesn't work for redirects, only for direct links. Kind of sucks. -- Peter (talk) 20:28, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :Actually, it does work... But only if one clicks the redirect page (like here), and *then* the link from that page. Which is sort of useful, actual, but yeah, not so great long-term. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:53, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::Right. It only works for one click - a redirect counts as two. But, yeah, it helps for archival purposes, I guess. -- Peter (talk) 21:10, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::Someday. Someday! In the meantime, anchored links certainly help, so at least one can go and code the redirects individually if desired. Tons more work, but has its uses. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:15, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::The problem on the Frackles page is that half the Frackles are called "Green Frackle," so I'm at a little bit of a loss on how to add anchors to the links. I mean, was the name "Snake Frackle" completely fan-created? It must have come from somewhere, right? -- Peter (talk) 21:42, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Not necessarily, in theory. How long have you been a Muppet fan, or at least aware of Muppet fan's habits, again? :) However, in this one instance, "Snake Frackle" does indeed have a source, as mentioned in Jim Henson's Designs and Doodles. Also named therein are "Dripsnout Frackle" (Snivelley/Droop, I think), "Blue Frackle" (Boppity), and another "Blue Frackle," what's listed there as "Scoff (Blue)" or whatever. So go ahead and put Snake Frackle back in; the reason for the current Green grouping, though, is the puppets reconstruction as the entity christened by some poor Frackle-obsesses soul as "Dark Green Hunchback Frackle." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:53, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Wacky Wiki Is the site still slow for you? — Scott (talk) 04:38, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Right now, it's fast as Grease Lightning, but earlier, it was heck. Oh, and blurry because I wanted the letter slightly transposed over the image, but here's the go-go dancer. From an early short whose theme is "You Can Have Lots of Fun with G." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives